


White as snow, red as blood

by MilizaMorelle



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Mental Institutions, Past Abuse, Past Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilizaMorelle/pseuds/MilizaMorelle





	White as snow, red as blood

A woman is sitting at the vanity, staring at pale face and black hair of her reflection. She is wearing one of her many white night gowns.

_ Skin white as snow, lips as red as blood,  hair as black as ebony. _

Incest and multiple murders, the doctors say.  They have seen her scars, they know what created a monster she is. 

She hasn´t seen her brother after the orderlies dragged her in, screaming and kicking.  He is somewhere else in the house, but she is not allowed to see him, although she has shouted and begged.  She has received one message from him,  something about freed souls of the house, now in the bliss of heaven.   Apparently _Edith_ had told it during her regular visits. 

In her jealousy she had torn the message to pieces, screamed and thrown things, until she had been sedated. 

She starts to brush her hair, humming the lullaby she had sung to Thomas.

_Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed..._

 

 

 


End file.
